


Праздничное веселье

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Tree, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Джон Уотсон никогда не знал, чего ожидать, украшая рождественскую ёлку с Шерлоком, но это, конечно, никогда не было скучно. А возможность что-то взорвать была главной целью, к которой тот на самом деле стремился...
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 6





	Праздничное веселье

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Festive Fun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22034452) by [Luthienberen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthienberen/pseuds/Luthienberen). 



Рождество.

На первый взгляд это слово кажется безобидным, но вместе с тем оно имеет огромное значение как с религиозной, так и с коммерческой точек зрения. Что касается меня, я был знаком и с религиозными, и с коммерческими аспектами, поэтому сейчас, оправившись от Майванда настолько, насколько это вообще возможно, полностью наслаждался праздничным сезоном.

С тех пор как мы познакомились с мистером Шерлоком Холмсом и, в конечном итоге, у нас сложились очень близкие отношения, напоминающие романтическую увертюру, Рождество приобрело ещё большее значение.

Это значит, что Рождество в компании Шерлока стало ещё одним днём в календаре, когда таланты моего дорогого друга могли гарантированно удивить. С тех пор как произошёл взрыв рождественской хлопушки (я запретил на будущее Шерлоку все хлопушки), я подходил к украшению нашей ёлки с некоторым трепетом, смешанным с неподдельным волнением.

Из-за того, что наше последнее дело закончилось всего неделю назад, плюс у меня была все эти дни напряжённая работа в моей практике, у нас не было времени купить или украсить дерево.

Таким образом, мне только вчера утром удалось раздобыть пушистую ёлку, которая теперь стояла на видном месте в нашей гостиной на Бейкер-стрит. Весь день Холмс спал и восстанавливал силы после своего обычного рождественского поста во время работы над делом.

Когда сегодня утром наступил Сочельник, мы с большой радостью были готовы украсить нашу ёлку.

Посуда после завтрака был убрана, и мой личный безумец мне улыбнулся. Его серые глаза светились целеустремлённостью.

− Шерлок, я знаю этот ваш взгляд. Стоит ли мне волноваться?

Прежде чем ответить, Шерлок издал свой странный высокий смешок. Выражение его лица было ангельски невинным − то ли как у падшего ангела, то ли как у ангела небесного. Я скоро узнаю, какого именно...

− Ну-ну, мой дорогой Джон, о чём тут беспокоиться? Мы просто собираемся украсить великолепную ёлку, которую вы вчера любезно купили и гордо поставили у окна.

Длинная тонкая рука указала на дерево, которое, как я с готовностью согласился, было по сути большим зелёным кустом и испускало прекрасный запах хвои в нашей гостиной.

− Пойдёмте. − Коснувшись моего запястья, Шерлок обхватил мою руку своими тонкими и нежными пальцами. Бледные пальцы на моей всё ещё загорелой коже всегда заставляли меня дрожать от счастья, как и ощущение мозолей на его пальцах. Я невольно сжал его ладонь и улыбнулся, увидев бледный румянец на щеках Шерлока.

Дверь была заперта, так что мы были в безопасности. Поэтому я чувствовал уверенность в своих действиях, уверенность в том, что миссис Хадсон поднимет тревогу, если кто-то вторгнется в наше святилище.

− Я пойду, Шерлок, но не думайте, что вы меня отвлекли. Если у вас припрятаны ещё какие-нибудь рождественские хлопушки, я ожидаю за это массаж.

Глаза Шерлока вспыхнули. − Турецкий?

− Холмсовский, − поправил я, рассмеявшись над его фырканьем, а потом вздрогнул от кривой усмешки.

Решив, что было бы разумно поторопиться с какими бы то ни было порочными планами, придуманными моим милым, я встал несколько скованно (холодная погода всегда заставляла мою ногу неметь) и повёл нас к нашей великолепной ёлке.

Холмс на мгновение отошёл в сторону, чтобы взять с виду ничем не примечательный мешок, стоявший сбоку от дерева. То, что я увидел, когда Холмс его открыл, заставило меня шумно вздохнуть. Пусть записанное мною покажет, что _«падший ангел»_ − это правильный эпитет.

Мой неисправимый сыщик показал мне потрясающее стеклянное украшение, красивое, с тонкими линиями и хрупкое по своей природе. Серебряная краска вдохнула жизнь в украшение, создавая затенение и блики по мере необходимости.

На мой взгляд, тема была не совсем рождественской, хотя мозг Шерлока действительно работал чудесным образом, неизвестным даже мне.

Судя по великолепному орнаменту, это был Призрак рождественского подарка из сказки Диккенса*, но с хмурым выражением лица, в сапогах и с масонским символом. У Призрака было лицо негодяя, который мучил стеклодува по имени мистер Шмидт − и всё это в попытке свести его с ума. Идея состояла в том, чтобы Кремер, его ученик, завладел стекольной мастерской господина Шмидта.

Человек хитрый, Кремер хорошо замаскировал все следы, убедившись, что доказать его причастность будет трудно, пока Шерлок (после того, как ему сообщил подробности рассказа Диккенса тот, кто читал литературу кроме содержащей необходимые для расследований специфические сведения) не расставил ловушку и не раскрыл призрака − человека из плоти и крови.

− Шерлок, как вам удалось совершить такой подвиг всего за неделю до Рождества?

− Мистер Шмидт был страшно благодарен, и я не мог не восхититься его работой. Этот подарок принесли вчера, пока вы ходили по магазинам. Замечательный, не правда ли?

− Да, − согласился я со вздохом, но довольный тем, что мистер Шмидт так хорошо понял Шерлока, и поблагодарил его в манере, которая очень понравилась моему консультирующему детективу.

− Я полагаю, что призрак действительно связан с духовной сферой...

− Конечно, мой дорогой Уотсон! А та история, о которой вы мне рассказывали... «Рождественская песнь» или что-то в этом роде?

− Да, и, без сомнения, вы забудете все не относящиеся к делу детали теперь, когда они больше не требуются?

− Да, − ответил Шерлок в превосходном настроении.

Я мог только рассмеяться и притянуть к себе своего невозможного детектива для страстного поцелуя и объятия, во время которого мои руки блуждали по стройному, но мускулистому телу. Мы отстранились друг от друга, тяжело дыша, и Шерлок пристально посмотрел на меня сверху вниз.

− Мы должны поторопиться, Джон, потому что я всё-таки должен сделать вам массаж.

Я закатил глаза от притворного раскаяния моего любимого, но согласился.

− Тогда повесьте своего преступника на дерево, Шерлок. Я принесу сушёные яблоки, апельсины и нашу мишуру. Пожалуйста, не добавляйте слишком много вырезанных из бумаги известных преступников.

− А как насчёт маленьких подарков?

− Шерлок, любовь моя, хотя я и рад, что вы поддерживаете мою профессию − по крайней мере иногда − набор хирургических инструментов, даже в миниатюре, не считается хорошим вкусом для рождественской ёлки.

Шерлок фыркнул, и вскоре его длинные изящные пальцы уже метались по стеклянным украшениям, вышеупомянутым вырезкам из бумаги и, конечно же, миниатюрам. Понимая, что битва проиграна, я сосредоточился на том, что, схватив подозрительно выглядящий раскрашенный спичечный коробок, обнаружил, что тот взорвался ливнем нарезанной цветной бумаги, издав неприятный шум и... в воздухе запахло ладаном?

Разве мы недавно помогали священнику? Я ломал себе голову, глядя на Шерлока, который задыхался от смеха.

− Простите... простите, Джон, − выдохнул он. Затем, не испытывая никакой вины, достал ещё один спичечный коробок и большую коробку.

− О, они всё ещё работают! − он завопил от восторга, а я предпочёл побаиваться _причины_ , по которой позже мне придётся взрывать спичечные коробки и подарочную коробку, а также беспокоиться по поводу реакции миссис Хадсон на последние выходки Холмса.

Вместо этого я сосредоточился на ароматах благовоний, запах которых ощущал мой нос вместе с попавшими на него кусочками цветной бумаги, обрывками ткани и... мишурой? Действительно, я стал похож на йети.

Я чихнул, следуя своим внутренним ощущениям, когда мои горло и нос запротестовали против подавляющего запаха, а потом спокойно стряхнул с себя некоторые из декоративных украшений.

− Бегите, − просто посоветовал я.

Та же самая злая ухмылка мелькнула и на моём лице, и я, обнаружив, что бегу за Шерлоком в его комнату, внезапно почувствовал, как восторженный детектив целует меня в «покаянии». Я позволил ему целовать себя, а потом подтолкнул Шерлока к кровати.

− Я вернусь, как только проверю как там ёлка, − пригрозил я.

Ухмылка, которую я получил, заставила меня двигаться быстро. Я захромал в гостиную, радуясь, что массаж успокоит больную конечность. Оказавшись рядом с нашей ёлкой, я проверил, чтобы ни одна из зажжённых свечей не упала.

Затем я задёрнул шторы, улыбаясь сиянию жёлтого света от свечей на мишуре, яблоках и апельсинах, цветных бумажных цепочках, маленьких металлических хирургических лезвии и стетоскопе, и стеклянных игрушках.

Довольно странная картинка. Она подводила итог жизни бывшего военного, а теперь гражданского, врача и почти полного партнёра одного консультирующего детектива, который играл на скрипке, как мастер, или позволял ей петь, если это требовалось для его своеобразного мышления.

Ощущая дух рождественского веселья, я отправился к некоему мистеру Шерлоку Холмсу на личный массаж, за которым, как я надеялся, последует спокойное приватное праздничное торжество.

***

* − Призрак рождественского подарка или дух рождественского подарка − вымышленный персонаж в новелле 1843 года «Рождественская песнь» Чарльза Диккенса. https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/c/c1/Scrooges_third_visitor-John_Leech%2C1843.jpg


End file.
